Remembered
by Chocochino
Summary: AR Forgotten, warning inside. Sonoko merengut. "Kalau kau tidak secepatnya memperkenalkan Shinosuke-san padaku, aku pasti mengira Kudo-kun bangkit dari kubur." Ran kembali membandingkan Ichika dan Shinichi.


"_Duh, Araide-sensei, kok bisa keceplosan begini sih?"_

_Sonoko Kyogoku hanya melipat kedua tangan di dada, kesal setengah mati pada dokter forensic yang masih _single_ itu namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dibelakangi oleh pemilik rambut sebahu itu, seorang wanita berusia 23 tahun sedang berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya._

"_A-ah, So-sonoko, _hontouni gomenasai! _Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja soal itu!"_

"_Perjanjian tetap perjanjian! Pesan Conan sejak 6 tahun itu memang ada gunanya, benar kan? Sejak Ran lupa ingatan, dan kita mengikuti nasihatnya untuk tidak mengingatkan soal Shinichi, Ran selalu baik-baik saja! Sekarang? Saat kau keceplosan soal detektif sialan yang sudah mati itu, ingatan Ran malah kembali!"_

_Dr. Araide hanya terdiam, menundukkan kepala, dan berharap Ran akan sehat._

"_Bagaimana ... bagaimana kalau Ran menjadi terpuruk lagi, kalau dia tahu Shinichi sudah meninggal, dan sebelumnya sempat menemuinya saat dia melupakan semuanya?"_

_Mengatakan hal tersebut, hati Sonoko sebagai seorang sahabat teriris dalam. Dia tahu rasanya. Menunggu Makoto pulang dari kejuaraan saja sudah berat padahal dia sudah tahu berapa lama suaminya akan pergi. Apalagi kalau tidak tahu kapan orang yang kau cintai pulang. Bukankah ... bukankah sejak lelaki kurang ajar itu meninggalkan Ran di Tropical Land, hati _karateka _itu sudah tersakiti? Dan mau ditambah dengan kenyataan-kenyataan seperti ini lagi? Semua orang yang menyayangi Ran pasti tidak tega._

"_Shin ..."_

_Sonoko dan Dr. Araide menoleh ke tempat tidur pasien._

"_Shinichi ... kau masih di sini, kan?"_

_Dan mereka berdua hanya terpaku menanti kelopak mata Ran yang semakin melebar, menantikan reaksi apa yang akan dia berikan setelah igauan tadi._

"_Shinichi ... Shinichi belum meninggal, iya kan?"_

* * *

**Remembered**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

All the words flow – all my OCs – and nearly the whole idea © Hikari Tenshiro

OOC, sequel of Forgotten, one-shot, contain OC, Indonesian, angst failed, ShinRan, slight AraiRan, AR of AR, typos, third-person-POV, Ran-centric, slight Shin-centric, gaje, lebay, Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Friendship/Angst (hope-to-be) RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Hikari**** Tenshiro** for **Detektif Conan**

P.S: Sangat disarankan untuk mengingat alur Forgotten terlebih dahulu. Setting 5 tahun setelah Forgotten.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Tropical Land, June 15th, 18.10**

Lagi-lagi Ran melirik jam tangan di sebelah kiri, lalu menghembuskan napas berat dan kembali bersandar di dinding kios permainan biasa di Tropical Land. Jaket biru muda dengan kerah bulunya yang sudah ada sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu–seingatnya sih sejak SMA–masih awet dipakai dan nyaman, membuatnya tetap bertahan menunggu.

Seharusnya, kalau dia tidak mengiyakan ajakan Tomoaki Araide-san untuk berkenalan dengan temannya yang dokter forensik itu temui di kepolisian–dan sudah gagal sebanyak 2 kali, ini ketiga kalinya–Ran sudah bisa menikmati secangkir cappuccino hangat dari Kafe Poirot sambil menerjemahkan novel-novel. Ini sama saja memotong jam kerjanya. Tangan Ran saking kesalnya mulai mengetik e-mail untuk sahabatnya, Nyonya Kyogoku.

To: Sonoko

Hei, kau mau menjemputku dari Tropical Land? Kutebak, mungkin Tomoaki-san membatalkan janjinya lagi.

Lagi-lagi dia melirik jam. 18.12. Tomoaki-san–dia tidak mau Ran memanggilnya dengan nama belakang–berjanji akan datang jam 18.05 dan ini sudah terlambat 7 menit. Ke mana sih dokter satu itu?

Ah, ada balasan e-mail.

From: Sonoko

Wah, bisa iya dan tidak. Makoto berjanji untuk pulang hari ini. Kau tahu kan, dia sudah seminggu di kejuaraan karate. Aku ingin memasak sesuatu yang spesial untuknya. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu dia memenuhi janji atau tidak.

Astaga, Ran lupa. Hari ini Sonoko sudah terlalu girang untuk menanti kepulangan suaminya, Makoto Kyogoku. Laki-laki itu masih aktif dalam berbagai kejuaraan, yang membuat Sonoko nyaris berniat mempekerjakan seorang pembantu khusus untuk membersihkan semua piala maupun medali di rumah. Dia pasti ingin ada di rumah saat suaminya membuka pintu.

Mendadak dia merasa ingin ke toilet.

Jadi langkah-langkahnya berderap dengan akselerasi yang terjaga, raut wajahnya memperlihatkan hasrat ke toilet yang tidak tertahankan. Tadi siang tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering, dan mungkin air yang dia minum ingin dibuang sekarang. Lebih baik sebelum bocor di sini dan membuat malu, langsung dibuang saja.

Tapi saat dia mencapai toilet, hasratnya malah pergi begitu saja, karena seorang pria aneh seusianya yang bolak-balik di depan toilet wanita.

"Ehm, bisa temani aku masuk ke dalam?"

Pria itu memiliki wajah berhasrat dalam, sama sepertinya. Kalau Ran ingin ke toilet, maka pria ini sepertinya baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Maksudmu? Ini kan toilet wanita!"

"Iya, tapi kurang dari semenit yang lalu, saat kau masih agak jauh dari sini, ada teriakan keras dari dalam toilet dan katanya ada mayat di sana. Kau tahu, aku terobsesi pada Sherlock Holmes."

_Aku terobsesi pada Sherlock Holmes. _Kalimat itu begitu dalam, semua yang tahu tokoh terkenal ciptaan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ini akan mengerti kalau dia ingin menyelidiki mayat yang disebutkan tadi, dan dia hanya memiliki kesulitan dalam masalah jenis kelamin. Mungkin dia sama seperti Conan Edogawa yang sudah pergi sejak 5 tahun lalu.

"Jadi kau ingin masuk ke dalam sana? Dan karena itu, kau meminta bantuanku karena malu? Itu artinya ... kau akan mengikutiku dari belakang dong?"

"Eh ... yah, begitulah ..." pria itu menggaruk kepala, lalu menatapnya seperti pengemis minta sedekah. "Tolong, aku minta bantuanmu!"

Ran menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah, kau ikut saja. Nanti kalau yang ada dalam toilet marah-marah, kau sendiri yang menjelaskan."

Dia malah membungkuk penuh semangat. _"Domou arigatou!"_

Dan sebelum mereka berjalan selangkah, pria itu sudah memotong. "Eh, maaf nih, aku sudah memintamu yang aneh-aneh, padahal kita belum pernah berkenalan. Aku Shinosuke Ichika, dan ... kau ini Mouri Ran kan?"

Ran terbelalak. "Shinosuke-san ... dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Bahasnya nanti saja," Ichika mencengkram lengan Ran. "Ayo, temani aku masuk!"

Ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Ran mengenai Ichika. Orang ini memiliki wajah, tatanan rambut, dan sikap yang sama persis dengan sahabat kecilnya, Shinichi Kudo.

* * *

.

.

"Sudah menelepon polisi? Oh, sudah. Bagus. Mereka pasti sedang dalam perjalanan."

Ichika Shinosuke, si Sherlock Holmes jadi-jadian, mulai memeriksa keadaan mayat dengan tenang. Karena dia langsung menerobos ke mayat yang ada dan memulai penyelidikan saat itu juga, semua perempuan dalam toilet tidak jadi mengutuki Ichika. Mereka malah terpukau dengan wajah tampannya dan caranya menyelidik.

"Bau almond. Potasium sianida."

Ran hanya bisa menjadi penonton tidak jelas. Di saat perhatian semua orang terarah pada Ichika, dia malah santai-santai saja masuk ke toilet dan melakukan urusannya, sambil sesekali geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan orang yang baru dikenalnya itu. Lagipula sebagai anak seorang detektif, dia jelas mengerti apa maksudnya 'bau almond' atau apalah itu.

"Di tangannya ada lipstik, sepertinya dia tewas setelah memakai lipstik ini. Apa ada orang di sekitarnya tadi yang memperhatikan perilakunya?"

Seorang ibu-ibu mengangkat tangan. "Ya, saya lihat! Tadi setelah memakai lipstik itu, wanita ini langsung terjatuh! Dan ... memang tadi saya yang berteriak!"

Ichika mengangguk sambil membongkar tas korban, mencari identitas diri. Matanya fokus pada dompet yang berhasil dia rogoh, lalu mencocokkan kartu identitas yang dia pegang di tangan kiri dengan wajah korban.

"Korban bernama Sandoriyon Michiko, usia 25 tahun. Di sini ada yang mengenal Sandoriyon-san?"

Semua menggeleng.

Ichika menarik napas panjang, lalu mengambil HP yang ada di dalam tasnya juga, untungnya tidak terkunci. Dia langsung mengecek isi e-mail, sementara yang lain asyik memperhatikan – termasuk Ran yang mulai tertarik.

"Hmm ... kalau begitu, korban ke sini bersama pacarnya" gumam si detektif tidak resmi. "Seharusnya pacarnya masih ada di sini..."

_**PIP. PIP.**_

_**TUUT. TUUT.**_

"_Moshi-moshi?_ Ini Shinosuke Ichika. Ah, _gomenasai,_ jangan salah sangka dulu! Anda kenal dengan Sandoriyon Michiko-san? Oh, benar kalau begitu. Saya memohon dengan sangat agar Anda pergi ke depan toilet wanita, tempat Anda menanti pacar Anda. Ada yang harus saya katakan saat ini juga. Yah, masalah itu ... saya takut Anda malah syok saat mendengarnya di sini. _Domou arigatou."_

Ichika bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, berjalan mantap keluar dari toilet wanita. Ran yang paling pertama mengikutinya dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi lipstik itu kado ulang tahun dari Anda?"

"Iya, benar. Jadi sebelum saya memberikannya, tentu saja saya mencium bibirnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu setelah menerima lipstik itu, dia berjanji akan memakainya. Memangnya ada apa?"

Ichika hanya tersenyum. "Hnh. _Wakatta. Arigatou, _Tsukara-san."

"Ah, oh, iya. _Dou itashimashite. _Saya harap informasi yang saya berikan bisa berguna bagi Shinosuke-san."

Gakupo Tsukara hanya bisa melongo, berusaha mengerti apa yang dilakukan pria muda itu, dan belajar memahami bahwa pacarnya sudah meninggal. Tsukara tidak menangis. Dia bukan laki-laki yang lemah. Kehilangan seseorang takkan membuatnya terpuruk begitu saja. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya melongo lagi adalah polisi yang langsung mengosongkan TKP, dan ternyata akrab dengan Shinosuke.

"Ah, Shinosuke-kun!" suara bass itu menyahut riang. "Kau di sini, rupanya?"

Ichika bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya di lantai toilet dan menyapa Inspektur Wataru. "Ah, Wataru-san, dan ..." dia menatap geli ke wanita di sebelahnya, "Wataru-san juga ..."

Miwako Wataru hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "Astaga, kami ini sudah menikah 2 tahun, dan sudah mengenalmu sejak kami belum menikah, dan kau masih tertawa saat memanggil nama kami? Keterlaluan kau!"

Ran yang ada di dekat Ichika mengeluarkan suara. "Hah? Jadi ... Shinosuke-kun ini sudah lama membantu kepolisian? Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang?"

Kini giliran Miwako yang kaget. "Ah, Ran-chan! Kau ada di sini juga? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, sejak kau kuliah. _Doushita ne?"_

Ran tersenyum. Ini seperti reuni baginya. "Ah, seperti biasanya kok. Ayah dan ibu juga baik. Akhir-akhir ini, mereka sudah mulai sering jalan bersama. Sepertinya mereka akan berbaikan lagi, mungkin juga menikah lagi."

Takagi membalas. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh iya, soal pertanyaanmu yang barusan, Shinosuke-kun memang sudah lama membantu kepolisian dalam penyelesaian kasus-kasus, kalau tidak salah ... sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Benar kan?"

Ichika tersenyum malu-malu dan memberi tanggapan, "Tapi aku sendiri tidak mau kepolisian memberitahukan kepada publik siapa aku dan peranku di sana. Sherlock Holmes juga begitu, kan?"

Ran mengangguk. Ichika masih berbeda dengan Shinichi, dulu pecinta bola itu sangat terkenal, namun seingatnya setelah kehadiran Conan, pemuda itu tidak mau lagi terekspos di berita manapun. Mungkin sudah ingin mengikuti jejak idola fiktifnya. Ah, mengingat Shinichi, Ran langsung muram sedikit–yang langsung terhapus oleh sebuah senyum kecil. Tanpa dia sadari, Ichika sudah menatapnya bingung.

"Kau ... tahu banyak tentang Sherlock Holmes?"

"Ah, begitulah!" Ran meringis. "Temanku juga penggemar berat Holmes. Setiap kali bertemu, dia selalu membahas tentangnya."

Ichika tersenyum. "Pantas saja."

Sementara itu, pembicaraan mereka sudah ditunggu akhirnya oleh duo Wataru. Miwako angkat bicara, "Jadi Shinosuke-kun, siapa pelakunya? Kau sudah bisa menebaknya kan?"

Yang menjadi pusat perhatian menghembuskan napas berat, lalu mulai angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja, Tsukara-san sendiri."

* * *

.

.

Gakupo syok. Bagaimana ... bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa menjadi tersangka? Dia hanya seorang pacar yang memberikan lipstik baru sebagai kado ulang tahun Michiko-chan! Pemuda ini bicara apa sih?

"He-hei, apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, benar. Kau yang meracuni Sandoriyon-san."

"Lalu apa hubungannya? Bukankah orang meracuni dengan makanan? Sejak kami bertemu di sini, kami belum makan sama sekali! Kan sudah kukatakan kepadamu seperti itu, kan? Mengapa aku masih menjadi tersangkanya?"

Ichika hanya tersenyum tenang. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia selalu bisa menjaga senyuman–dan terutama ketenangannya–yang luar biasa itu. "Bukan di makanan. Tapi lipstik."

Semua terdiam. Gakupo berpikir untuk mencari alasan tepat. "H-hei, maksudmu apa?"

"Wanita memiliki kebiasaan untuk membetulkan lipstiknya setelah berciuman, bukan? Dan saat mereka meratakan lipstik di bibir, mulut akan dikulum. Saat itulah, sianida yang teroles di lipstik akan tertelan oleh Sandoriyon-san. Benar, kan?"

Bahasa tubuh Gakupo langsung berubah, menunjukkan ketakutan. Kakinya gemetar dan matanya tidak mau memandang siapa-siapa, tangannya mencengkram baju dengan erat. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, dia langsung tenggelam dalam amarah dan berteriak tidak jelas.

"DIA ITU PELACUR TUKANG SELINGKUH, MICHIKO-CHAN ITU!"

Semua orang mengernyitkan kening dan memberi tatapan maksudmu-apa?

Gakupo melanjutkan kemarahannya, namun dalam suara yang sedikit dikecilkan. "Dia itu ... pelacur murahan dari semua pelacur di dunia! Aku sudah melihatnya berkali-kali ... mukanya kemerahan karena mabuk berat ... lalu merayu orang lain ... dan saat kuperhatikan, dia itu hanya PRIA TUA BANGKA! Bayangkan saja, aku dikalahkan oleh pria tua! Dan ini bukan hanya sekali! 3 kali, kau bayangkan saja, aku melihatnya berbuat begitu 3 KALI! Setelah itu ... dalam selang beberapa jam ... dia sudah merayuku dan bergelayut di lenganku tanpa rasa bersalah! Apa-apaan itu?"

Sang tersangka terengah-engah, lalu menatap dalam Ichika dan Takagi. "Apa perasaanmu, kalau kekasihmu berbuat seperti itu, hah?"

"..."

_**CKLEK.**_

"Membunuh tetap saja membunuh, Tsukara-san," Ichika hanya bias berkomentar. "Apapun alasannya."

"Anda kami tangkap, Gakupo Tsukara-san," Takagi menahan bahu Gakupo dan berusaha menggiringnya, "atas tuduhan pembunuhan dengan racun."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas bantuannya, Shinosuke-kun," Miwako lega kasusnya selesai. "Kami bisa membantumu soal surat rujukan untuk masuk kepolisian, kalau kau berniat. Tidak hanya menjadi detektif swasta seperti ini."

"Dan lagi-lagi, sama-sama dan terima kasih untuk tawarannya," Ichika menanggapi, "tapi mungkin tidak sekarang. Seperti biasa, tolong tidak usah sebarkan namaku ke publik."

* * *

.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah lama mengenal Tomoaki-san?"

Ichika dan Ran berjalan santai mengelilingi Tropical Land. Tadi Dr. Araide menelepon Ran dan Ichika, memberitahu kalau dia membatalkan janjinya karena ada pasien dadakan. Mereka maklum, sayang yang menyambungkan mereka itu tidak tahu kalau Ran dan Ichika _sekarang_ sudah saling mengenal. Kini, setelah disibukkan dengan kasus di toilet wanita, mereka berbicara santai sebagai teman yang baru akrab. Tadi membahas tentang pekerjaan masing-masing, sekarang menyinggung soal Dr. Araide.

"Yah, begitulah. Sejak SMA, sejak dia menjadi dokter di UKS sekolah. Kalau kau?"

"Tentu saja sejak membantu kepolisian," Ichika menjilati es krim yang mereka beli di kios – tentunya dengan uang masing-masing. "Kasus pertama di kepolisian yang kuselesaikan itu menyangkut pembunuhan dengan racun dan sudah cukup lama para polisi tidak menemukan pemecahan, makanya Tomoaki-san juga ada di sana. Setelah kasus itu, aku mulai sering diminta bantuannya dan sering juga bertemu dengannya."

Ran hanya mengangguk mengikuti pembicaraan Ichika sambil sesekali menjilati es krimnya. "Oh, begitu. Tomoaki-san memang ramah dan supel."

Ichika menyetujuinya. Mendadak di otaknya terlintas sesuatu. "Tapi ada satu hal yang aku tak mengerti, Ran-chan."

Ran menatap penasaran. "Maksudmu apa, Ichika-kun?"

"Ya. Saat orang-orang melihatku, mereka kaget, seperti melihat hantu saja. Orang-orang kepolisian, terutama dari divisi pembunuhan, seperti itu. Kau juga di toilet tadi. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Ran terdiam.

Bagaimana caranya mengatakan kalau dia itu seperti titisannya Shinichi Kudo ... yang seingatnya sudah meninggal dunia 5 tahun yang lalu? Yang pergi tepat dengan kepergian Conan juga? Apa Ichika tahu siapa dia?

Entah mengapa, Ran mau menangis mengingatnya.

"E-eh, R-Ran ... kau ... tidak apa-apa kan?"

* * *

.

.

Ichika setengah khawatir dan membiarkan es krimnya menetes ke tanah begitu saja. Dengan cepat agar tidak membuatnya khawatir, Ran langsung mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok! Hanya saja ..."

Kata-katanya dipotong dengan halus. "Hanya saja apa?"

"Ah, tidak," Ran lebih siap bicara sekarang. "Hanya saja aku jadi teringat dengan seseorang yang persis denganmu. Kalau aku membandingkan kau dengan dia, kalian itu seperti kembar saja. Padahal aku sudah tahu, kalian ini orang yang berbeda, hanya wajah dan kesukaan saja yang mirip! Yah, kalian berdua juga sama-sama membantu kepolisian sih."

"Lalu ... apa dia seseorang yang penting untukmu?"

Wajah Ran memerah. "Yah, begitulah. Memangnya mengapa?"

Ichika hanya tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga, kok. Kalau boleh tahu, dia siapa? Tebakanku sih, Kudo Shinichi-san. Benar kan?"

Ran melongo.

"Bagaimana ... bagaimana caramu mengetahuinya?"

"_Yappari ..." _Tebakan Ichika tepat. "Siapa sih, generasi angkatan kita, yang bercita-cita menjadi detektif, tapi tidak tahu siapa Kudo-san? Kau juga pasti tahu ketenarannya."

Kata-kata itu dibalas dengan sebuah tarikan napas keras. "Tentu. Orang itu sering mengacungkan semua surat penggemarnya di depan mataku. Kebanyakan amplopnya berwarna _pink _yang tidak dibaca olehnya," Ran memasang wajah terganggu, "dasar tidak punya perasaan."

Ichika hanya tertawa kecil. "Tampaknya kau begitu terganggu dengan hal itu. Dan kalau boleh kutanya, mengapa dia menghilang begitu saja saat kita masih kelas 2 SMA?"

Ah iya, mereka seumuran. "Aku ... aku tidak tahu. Tapi saat itu kami berjalan-jalan di taman ini untuk merayakan kemenanganku di lomba karate. Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, lalu pergi. Sejak saat itu, dia tidak pernah kembali."

"Sama sekali tidak pernah?"

"Sesekali, dia pernah muncul. Tapi pasti langsung pergi lagi, alasan ada kasus. Sebenarnya sebanyak apa sih kasus yang dia hadapi?" Ran merasa terganggu dengan fakta itu.

"Lalu ... seingatku, Tomoaki-san pernah berkata kalau kau ini sempat lupa ingatan. Apa saat itu kau pernah bertemu dengan Kudo-san juga?"

Perlahan, wajah Ran kembali suram, seakan ingin memberi tendangan seratus kali ke a rah perut Shinichi yang masih hidup namun tidak bisa.

"Jujur saja ... saat itu aku tidak diberitahukan tentang dia."

Ichika masih mendengarkan dengan baik, dan Ran melanjutkan perkataannya. "Yah, kau tahu kan ... aku juga baru mendapatkan sisa ingatanku sekarang ..."

"Jadi saat Kudo-san menemuimu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia memelukku dari belakang dan menghiburku. Kalau saja aku ingat siapa dia, aku pasti tahu kalau itu Shinichi, bahkan walau suaranya belum keluar. Lalu saat dia berlari pergi, ada satu bunyi tembakan dan ..."

Ran menangis di tempat.

_/ ...aku langsung tahu kalau dia sudah meninggal. /_

* * *

.

.

Secara refleks, Ichika langsung memeluk Ran dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Kalau dilihat, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

"Tapi," Ran setengah memprotes di tengah isakannya, "saat dia menemuiku untuk terakhir kalinya, aku bahkan tidak ingat siapa dia! Padahal, Shinichi pasti sudah rela menyempatkan waktu untukku ... padahal dia saat itu dalam bahaya ... aku benar-benar sahabat yang tidak berguna ..."

Ichika hanya memeluknya erat, menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari wanita yang baru dia kenal itu dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. Kalau saja mereka tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, perilaku anehnya ini pasti akan dipertanyakan.

"Sudahlah, kalau dia memang mencintaimu sebegitu besar, dia pasti memaafkanmu."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik agar sang penerjemah mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sang detektif yang tidak mau terkenal itu dengan mata kebingungan. "Kau yakin?"

Pria bermata hitam kebiruan itu mengangguk. "Sangat yakin."

Mereka saling melepaskan diri, dan akhirnya melempar senyum sampai akhirnya Ichika memecah keheningan itu. "Kau mau naik _roller coaster_ tidak?"

Ran mengangguk cepat, merasakan kecepatan detak jantung yang hanya pernah terjadi jika dia berada di dekat Shinichi. "Ya."

***OWARI ... ?***

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Oke, oke, ampuni hamba atas cerita abal ini! Ada kisah panjang sebelumnya!

Hai, kembali dengan Hikari-chan di sini. Aku mau berterimakasih sama kalian semua atas dukungannya atas ceritaku sebelumnya, Forgotten. Dan aku kembali lagi dengan Remembered sebagai sekuel. Jujur ya, sama seperti kalian, aku nggak ikhlas kalau Ran sama Araide! Hahaha :D jadi kubuat saja AR-nya. Anggap epilog kemarin tidak berlaku.

Soal nama-nama, aku tahu kalian pasti udah bisa nebak gitu ... Ichika kuambil dari tokoh utama Infinite Stratos (cuma baca 1 chapter awal! Gila kan?) Shinosuke dari Shinchan, Sandoriyon sebagai _romaji _Cendrillon (lagunya Miku dan Kaito), Michiko dari dorama DCLA, Gakupo dari _voicebank _Vocaloid, dan Tsukara ... ngarang! Hahaha. Maaf ya kalau kasusnya jelek :( aku bukan _casemaker _soalnya.

Dan untuk kualitas ... huaaaa gomeeeennn! Aku tau, ini abal banget. Seharusnya, cerita ini dipost saat Valentine, namun karena ada 3 halaman klimaks yang ternyata tidak tersimpan-_-" aku bener-bener nggak bisa lanjutin buat ngetik ini. Huft. Beneran deh, susah banget, karena _feel _yang aku butuhkan nggak bisa muncul! Jadilah aku baru bisa melanjutkannya ... malam ini juga. Dari jam setengah dua dini hari tadi sampai di sini. Mungkin kalian yang sudah baca Forgotten sebelumnya sudah merasa sedih banget dan nggak puas sama ini, aku tahu. Aku juga masih kesel sama klimaks yang hilang itu, dan aku berusaha sekuat mungkin buat menyelesaikan.

Jadi, _minna-san,_ maaf banget kalau aku nggak bisa melakukan apa yang mestinya memukau pembaca, apa yang pantas menjadi sebuah sekuel untuk sebuah cerita yang dinilai 9 dari 10 oleh juri-juri IFA 2011, apa yang menunjukkan kalau aku sudah berkembang setelah hiatus begitu lama. Maaf, maaf banget! Dan, terima kasih kalau kalian sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk mereview. Aku menghargai setiap flame yang kalian berikan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih dan selamat menikmati epilognya! :)

**Dream out Loud! =)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue**

Sonoko menatap Ichika dengan bingung dan menilainya berulang-ulang dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dan akhirnya berdecak. "Kalau kau tidak secepatnya memperkenalkan Shinosuke-san padaku, aku pasti mengira Kudo-kun bangkit dari kubur."

Ichika tersenyum. "Semua yang dekat dengan Kudo-san berkata seperti itu sampai aku lelah mendengarnya. 'Kau bukan Kudo?' 'Kok bisa mirip?' Blah. Aku lelah mendengarnya."

Ran tertawa mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, aku orang pertama yang tidak mengatakannya?"

"Kau membeku di tempat. Itu lebih mengherankan lagi."

Mereka tertawa, sampai akhirnya Sonoko memecah keakraban itu. "Yah, terima kasih sudah bersedia menemani sahabatku di sini dan maaf sudah membuatmu repot. Sampai jumpa lagi, Shinosuke-san!"

Ichika melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua, lalu tersenyum setelah kedua wanita itu tenggelam dalam kerumunan pengunjung. Dia dan Ran berniat merahasiakan soal Ran yang menangis di pelukan Ichika—pria itu jadi geli sendiri.

"Jadi, bagaimana kencanmu hari ini?"

Suara itu datang dari seseorang yang sangat detektif itu kenal. Yang dia pertanyakan, bagaimana caranya orang itu bisa ke sini? Cepat-cepat dia menoleh ke bawah.

"Ai-chan?" Ichika mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut pendek adik angkatnya. "Kau ke sini sendirian?"

"Tentu saja tidak," ucapnya santai. Gadis tiga belas tahun itu memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah kerumunan. "Kaa-san sudah menonton kalian dari tadi."

Wajah Ichika memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Ja-jadi ..."

"Ya," rambut pendek itu bergoyang atas-bawah, "kami melihat semuanya. Kalian sangat romantis. Kaa-san bilang, dalam dua tahun dia akan memaksamu menikahinya."

"Kau gila, ya? Aku ini baru 23 tahun! Masa secepat itu, sih?"

"Akuilah, kalian kan dulu sangat dekat."

Ichika Shinosuke menatap dalam Ai Haibara dengan kata-kata yang nyaris tidak dapat dia lepaskan dari bibirnya. Dalam waktu satu menit, pria itu sudah tersenyum sedih. "Itu dulu, Haibara. Dulu sekali."

"Namun tetap saja perasaan itu akan selalu ada. Aku tidak salah kan, Kudo?"

Shinichi Kudo menerawang ke depan, membiarkan angin malam menerpa tubuhnya. "Kau tidak salah. Sama sekali tidak salah. Kadang kau ini cukup mengesalkan ya, untuk mengingatkanku dengan hal itu."

"Bagaimanapun juga, kau itu Shinichi Kudo. Kakak angkatku, Ichika Shinosuke itu hanya penyamaranmu saja. Kau ini, hanya karena satu kecerobohan kecil, hidupmu langsung berubah selama enam tahun."

"Ya, ya, itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kubuat, yang bukan hanya menyakiti diriku sendiri, namun juga orang lain. Janji deh, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kau sebaiknya mengatakannya pada Ran-neechan, tahu. Kalau dia tahu kekasihnya masih hidup, dia pasti senang sekali."

"Tidak bisa sekarang, Haibara. Tidak sampai aku tahu organisasi sudah benar-benar hancur. Sampai sekarang, aku hanya bisa bersembunyi sebagai Ichika. Aku tahu aku akan melihatnya nanti, namun bukan sekarang."

"Namun kau bisa mengulangi hubunganmu dengannya, kan?"

"Yah, kali ini aku akan menjaganya baik-baik. Dan membahagiakannya jauh lebih baik dari yang kulakukan sampai lima tahun lalu."

Mata itu melirik ke bawahnya, berusaha mengakhiri permainan kembali-jadi-Kudo ini. "Ya sudah, sekarang ... hubunganmu dengan Mitsuhiko bagaimana, Ai-chan?"

Wajah Ai balik memerah. "Ah, biasa-biasa saja! Kami hanya teman, itu saja! Apa yang Nii-chan harapkan?"

"Tentu saja melihat kalian berpacaran, _imouto-_ku sayang! Kau ini, bagaimana sih?"

Ai tersenyum polos, cukup polos untuk ukuran anak usia 13 tahun. "Hmm ... mungkin aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, belikan aku gulali yang ada di sana!"

***OWARI!***


End file.
